


The Princess and the Enchanter

by gabbiki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbiki/pseuds/gabbiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For WildAndFreeHearts, who prompted for a Fantasy AU Lokane. Always love drawing Jotun Loki and it's just great that you seem to love him as well. So I hope you like it! :)</p><p>(P.S. AO3 cropped a part of the artworks so I will be posting a hi-res, un-cropped version on tumblr once gifts are revealed)</p></blockquote>





	The Princess and the Enchanter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildAndFreeHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> For WildAndFreeHearts, who prompted for a Fantasy AU Lokane. Always love drawing Jotun Loki and it's just great that you seem to love him as well. So I hope you like it! :)
> 
> (P.S. AO3 cropped a part of the artworks so I will be posting a hi-res, un-cropped version on tumblr once gifts are revealed)


End file.
